The Night Before the Honeymoon - Larry Stylinson Oneshot Fluff
by H. Wales
Summary: Louis and Harry come back to the hotel room after their wedding reception, grinning from ear to ear as the walk through the chilly night air up to the entrance. The next morning they'll be flying out for their destination honeymoon at a private resort in the Bahamas. But tonight their hearts are so filled with love they just can't help themselves. (Names changed)


A/N: The original version of this story was taken down because I used real people (Louis and Harry) so I've changed the names a bit (Louis=Lou Harry=Hazza) to make them fictional. :/ Bear with me please. The original w/o the name changes is on my Tumblr if you wanna check it out!

* * *

Lou and Hazza came back to the hotel room after their wedding reception, grinning from ear to ear as the walk through the chilly night air up to the entrance. The next morning they'll be flying out for their destination honeymoon at a private resort in the Bahamas. They loved the idea of lying side by side soaking up the sun rays, lazily kissing the other's sun dried lips, and taking cat naps in each other's arms. The boys had been kind enough to check them in early so they didn't have to worry about getting their heavy luggage up to their room on such a special night. Hazza and Lou wear matching tuxedos but both have ditched their jacket. Hazza's bow tie dangles loosely from his neck and Lou is sporting his glasses having changed into them on the car ride there, complaining that his contacts were bothering him. Plus he knew just how much Hazza loved seeing him in his glasses.

The two walk into the hotel hand-in-hand and head straight to the elevator, both giggling, because they're in love and excited for what the future has in store in for them. As soon as the doors close, Lou and Hazza automatically turn to each other and their lips connect. As Hazza's hands wrap around Lou's waist, the older boy's slip under his husband's jacket. Things are getting a little heated when the doors ding, making the duo jump, the sound warning them that the elevator has stopped and the two of them could be discovered. Lou straightens up a little bit and when it opens Hazza takes his hand again and they step out together. Hazza glances at the room numbers around them and when he gets a sense of where their room is, he takes off running in the direction of it, pulling Lou along behind him. When the husbands get to the door to their room, Hazza pulls the key out of his pocket. As he slides it through the slot, he squeezes the hand of the boy beside him, and then pushes it open.

When they get inside, Hazza puts a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door, closes, and locks it, while Lou takes a quick glance around the room. It's big with a king sized bed but nothing extremely luxurious since they're only staying one night and they're not really here for the accommodations, just a little bit of privacy . After a few more seconds of taking in his surroundings, Lou feels a familiar set of arms snake around him again and Hazza's intoxicating cologne washes over him. "Hello." The curly haired lad says and kisses Lou's neck lightly. The shorter boy turns in the embrace so he's facing his lover. "Hi." He whispers with a smile that mirrors Hazza's. "Guess what." Hazza asks looking down at Lou in his arms, towering over the small boy. "What?" Lou asks curiously, not sure what's coming next. "You're my husband." He says and a huge smile spreads across his face, making Lou blush a bit at how happy it makes him just to say it. "Yes I am, and you're my husband." Lou says and snuggles into him more as Hazza's arms pull his tiny frame even closer. "The wedding was great but there's one thing I want to redo." Harry says pulling away a bit. "What's that?" Lou asks thoroughly confused at what it could be. "The 'You may kiss your husband' part, the preacher got to it too quickly, I wasn't prepared. I wanna do it right." Hazza says, looking at the Doncaster boy with determination in his eyes, making Lou's heart race in his chest.

"Alright, you may kiss the- " Hazza's lips crash onto Lou's before he can finish and the kiss is full of love and passion. As he starts to kiss back, the kisses become more needy and filled with lust but their love for each is more evident than ever. Lou leans into the Hazza and can feel the tall boy grip onto his shirt tightly. Reading Hazza's thoughts, he slowly pulls back and lets his love's lips attack his neck and collarbone as he reaches down and undoes the buttons of his shirt quickly. After he lets it drop to the floor, Lou takes Hazza's hands and places them on his hips, making the boy's lips pause above Lou's skin. The short boy kisses Hazza's jaw line as his hands push the other boy's jacket off his shoulders; Hazza takes his hands off of Lou to let it slide down his arms before they return to roaming his husband's body. Lou starts to undress him, undoing the rest of the buttons on Hazza's shirt. As Hazza subconsciously kicks off his shoes, he starts to remove the belt securing Lou's pants to him and they fall to the floor. Hazza peels his socks off, trying not to topple over, as Lou quickly pulls at the top of the boy's pants until he manages to pull them off, leaving them both only in their thin boxers.

When Lou looks up Hazza is staring at him, making him blush again and Lou bites his lip, "Come here." Lou says almost shyly for such a command. When Hazza is close enough he puts his hands low on Lou's back and the small boy can feel his warm tantalizing breath on his bare skin, sending a shiver down his spine. Hazza stares down at Lou for a little bit connecting their eyes through the lenses of Lou's glasses. "Let's take these off," Hazza says carefully removing his husband's glasses from behind his ears and off the tip of his nose, "You won't need them." Hazza steps away a little to put them on the nearest coffee table. "But Haz, I want to see you." Lou says when Hazza returns to his grasp, not being able to see a thing without the aid of his glasses. Hazza brings one of his hands to Lou's cheek and the boy kisses his palm. "Let your hands be your eyes, Lou." Hazza says and he pulls his husband in for a long kiss.

When the two part, Hazza takes Lou's hand in his and leads him to the bed. Lou lays down on the edge and Hazza leans down to take Lou's lips in his again. As he starts to suck on Lou's bottom lip, Hazza slides his arm underneath him and carries him up the bed. When Lou's head touches a pillow he sits up on his knees, causing Hazza to do the same. Lou puts his arms around Hazza's neck and he pulls Lou close by the waist. The boys make out this time and Lou lets Hazza dominate and explore his mouth. When he pulls out, Lou plays with the hair at the base of Hazza's neck and Lou can feel his husband's thumb rubbing small circles on his back. The only sound in the room is heavy breathing and the beating of their excited hearts. "I love you." Lou says and Hazza can feel tears brimming in his eyes, still not used to hearing him say it no matter how many times he's told him. "I love you too." Hazza whispers, a little shaky but his arms remain steady around Lou. Lou kisses him softly on the lips and then snuggles into his chest. "Make love to me, Hazza."


End file.
